Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing a display device using a mask. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a display device including a continuous, single-pieced, loop-shaped conductive path.
Discussion of the Related Art
Presently, there are two ways to form a metal wiring in a continuous loop-shape.
The first method is the ink jetting method, in which metal particles or pigments are printed on a targeted surface by using a jetting nozzle. Such a method is referred to hereinafter as “jetting.” In this method, a desired shape can be freely formed by adjusting the location and moving speed of a jetting nozzle, and the jetting rate. Various factors can affect the adherence of the metal pigments onto the targeted surface. Therefore, the jetting method often requires additional processes such as curing or baking by applying thermal energy to keep the metal pigments adhered on the targeted surface. In some cases, however, a desired adherence may not be obtained even with the curing or baking process, and a metal wiring formed with the metal pigments may be stripped away from the surface during a number of processes that follows. Further, the size of the nozzle hole used in the jetting method can limit the width of the metal wiring, making it difficult to obtain desired electrical properties from the metal wiring.
The second way is to deposit a conductive material onto a surface of a substrate by utilizing sputter phenomena. This way is referred to hereinafter as sputtering. Sputtering is a type of physical vapor deposition (PVD) methods. The sputtering involves bombardment of a source material by energetic particles (e.g., positive ions of the plasma) so that atoms are ejected from the source material and deposited on the targeted surface.
Generally, the atoms ejected from the source material are deposited onto the areas on a substrate exposed through openings of a mask. In this method, the width and the thickness of the metal wiring can be controlled by adjusting the distance of the mask from the targeted surface while carrying out the sputtering process. While the sputtering method allows to provide wider metal wiring than the jetting method, the patterning mechanism of the sputtering method makes it difficult to form a metal wiring in a continuous loop-shaped pattern.